Who Am I ?
by Molly
Summary: Someone loses their memory...who is it..and what will happen ?
1. Part one

> **Who am I ?**

  
_ A/N - Oh, holy Mary mother of god, I feel so relieved. I have finally fought off the evil writers block that has taken over my life since July 8th, 2000. I don't know why, but since the release of the forth book, I couldn't , for the life of me, think of any new plots for stories. Everything I thought of was dumb, or already done. I suspect with 8000 stories up there, this one has been done before as well, but hell, shit happens. I know it's short, but honestly, I couldn't expand it any more. I hope everyone will read and review it, and also, all my other stories out there, that might be bourdering on the brink of being finished or not, well…I think they are. I can't think of anything to finish them with. The writers block has effected me there as well._

_Disclamer: The Jabobs are mine, but everyone else is owned by well…it's pretty obvious._

She could finally feel the cold wind as it wiped around her. So far the cloak that had been wearing was doing a pretty good job of keeping the cold out, but now it was failing her. She pulled her cloak tighter, but it didn't help because the wind went right through it. The rain was getting stronger and the wind was making it pelt her like bullets. She swore she knew the way back to the school, she had done it millions of times with her friends, but this was the first time she had done it alone. After she had not found the school after twenty minutes of walking she realized that she had made a wrong turn somewhere. The rain started to pick up and suddenly she felt herself falling, and with a loud crunch, she lost consciousness.   
She woke up with a bright light shining in her face. "Who…what?" she cried, sitting up suddenly, so suddenly that she made her head spin.   
"Shush, it's all right. You had a nasty fall there, but you're all right." a woman's voice said, as a hand pushed her back down to the bed. She looked over and saw the speaker was a young woman with two children behind her. "I'm Mary Jacobs, and these are my two children, Andrew and Greta. Can you tell me who you are?"   
"I am….I am.." she thought and thought, but couldn't for the life of her remember a thing. It was as if her mind was a slate, and it had been wiped clean with a cloth. She couldn't remember one name, one object, one memory. She tried as hard as she could, but all she came up with was blackness. "I don't know, I just don't know" she said with a sob, closing her eyes.   
"It's okay dear, I'm sure you'll remember sooner or later." Mrs. Jacobs said, patting the girl softly on the shoulder, and turning out the light. Closing the door, she went down to the living room where her husband was sitting. "The girl finally woke up" she commented, sitting down beside him.   
"Did she tell you who she was?" he asked, putting down his newspaper and looking at her.   
"No, she said she didn't remember." She sighed.   
"Do you believe her?"   
"I do, the look in her eyes, they just tell me she's not lying. I feel so sorry for her Harry, Can she stay here."   
"We will see dear. She might just be a daughter of one of the farmers around here. I'll ask around when I go to the train station tomorrow."   
"Oh thank you dear." Mary Jacobs liked this girl, there was this look about her, that she couldn't explain, but she got the feeling that she wasn't a daughter of a local farmer. When the girl had been found, she was lying on the bottom of a small cliff, unconscious. The funny thing was that she was wearing robes and a cloak, like out of some storybook she would read to Greta. It seems surreal and unnatural, but yet, it didn't seam wrong. She smiled, and picked up her sewing while her husband returned to his paper.   
The next morning the girl woke up and still didn't remember a thing. She knew she knew who she was, she just couldn't access it. It was as if there were numerous doors in her mind, and suddenly they were all locked, and the keys had been misplaced. Pulling a blanket around her, she slowly got up and opened the door. The room she had been in was at the end of a long hall, with light streaming in numerous windows along it. She could hear people talking at one end, so she made her way towards the noise. Down a set of stairs and around the corner she found them, sitting at a kitchen table, eating.   
"Hello dear, how can I help you" Mrs. Jacobs said, standing up when she saw the girl.   
"Can I have something to eat?" the girl asked, barely in a whisper.   
"Of course, come sit down." Mrs. Jacobs motioned to a chair besides Greta. She sat down and picked up a piece of toast. The man at the other end of the table looked at her and smiled.   
"My name is Mr. Jacobs, but you can call me Harry if you like." The girls eyes lit up like she remembered something. She knew the name Harry from somewhere, but before she could grab a hold of the memory, it was gone.   
"Do you remember who you are dear?" Mrs. Jacobs said from the other end of the table.   
"Don't bother her Mary, it's early yet" Harry said, looking down at the girl sadly. Her eyes looked so empty. Mary was right, he didn't doubt her in the least.   
"No Ma'am" the girl said.   
"If you can't remember your name, what would you like us to call you?" The girl thought for a moment, trying to remember a name, any name.   
"Sarah" she said, with a smile on her face.   
The doctor in the local village came later in the day and had a look at Sarah, and said she would be fine, except for the fact that she had seemed to lose her memory, but he hoped that she would regain it soon. He didn't promise anything. The girl Sarah grew fond of the Jacobs, and they of her. She got along well with the two children, and they found her a great help around the house. The house they owned was a large one, but being that Mr. Jacobs owned a small business in London, they couldn't afford any servants. Mr. Jacobs asked around the local towns for any news of a missing girl, but no one reported one. He wasn't surprised, because he didn't think that she was daughter of one of the farmers. She didn't seem to fit the profile. She was a smart girl and learned fast. Sometimes she would stop and get vacant looks in her eyes, but those were few and far between. He wondered if it was then she was remembering.   
The girl had grown to love the Jacobs like a family. She often doubted that there was ever life before them, but then sometimes she would be doing things like washing the dishes, or watching the television at night when those actions seemed wrong, like there was an easier way of doing things. She would have memories, but not vivid enough to understand. They would come one moment, and be gone the next. She remembered bits of things, like a school, but nothing vivid enough to recognize it. She remembered two boys, but nothing about them. Then there was the dreams. She would always dream about magic, but magic wasn't real. That's what Mrs. Jacobs always told her children. Magic was only real in fairy tails. You couldn't really fly on a broom like a witch, or kill people with a single curse. Things like that didn't happen in real life.   
Sarah became a wonderful part of the family that finally Mr. Jacobs gave in and they decided to adopt her. All they needed to do was take her to London to get the paperwork filled out. And so, one day in the middle of June the five of them, including the two children took a train from their small town to the hubbub of England. They arrived late in the day, for it took a long time to travel. Getting off the train, Mr. Jabos was grabbing a trolley for their bags when little Andrew pulled at his coat-tail and said,   
"Look at those funny people Daddy." Mr. Jacobs looked over where his son was pointing and saw a group of children who didn't look any different then normal children of any place except for little things, something only an observant child like Andrew would notice. Sarah looked as well, and her heart almost skipped a beat. Standing side by side, and carrying owls in cages were the two boys of her dream.   
"Sarah, are you all right dear?" Mrs. Jacobs asked her soon to be daughter. Sarah didn't answer, but kept on staring at the two boys. One of them even had a scar, just like in her dream.   
"Harry" she whispered, finally, for the first time in almost half a year, putting a name to a face.   
"Do you know those people Sarah?" Mr. Jacobs asked. Again Sarah didn't answer, but instead took at step towards the two boys, who now had been joined by another girl and a set of twin boys. She took another step and another, and soon she was only a gate away from them. They had yet to notice her, too involved in their conversation. She just stood there, watching. Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs watched her with interest, but didn't get involve, they wanted to see what would happen. The four children were talking about some sport, something that involved balls and a goal. It sounded familiar, but yet, so did a lot of things, and because of the noise in the train station, Sarah only caught part of it. Suddenly one of the boys, the one who she couldn't place a name for looked up and caught her eye. His face got white, like he had seen a ghost. He elbowed the boy beside him, who looked in her direction and turned the same shade of white. She stood completely still as the boys came towards her.   
"Hermione?"   



	2. Part Two

Who Am I ?   
(part 2)

_A/N - Well, here it is, the second part of my story. It would have been up earlier, but ever since Monday I've been sick, like hacking up a lung sick, but I'm better now, so everything's okay. So, this is it, hope you like it, so on with the show>_   
  


"Hermione?" the boy said, and as soon as he said that, everything came crashing down around her. It was as if that one word, her name, had triggered all her memories. Hogwarts, being a witch, flying on a broomstick, her friends, her family, she remembered everything. It was as if it had been raining for the longest time and suddenly the world became clear again. She finally knew who she was, and where she was. Then she remembered the Jacob's. What would she tell them? How could she ever explain this. She turned back to where the Jacob's were standing and gave them a small half smile.   
"Sarah….Sarah?" she felt a small tug on her arm, and looking down there was Greta. "Mum and dad said we are going. Are you coming?"   
"I'll be there in a moment Greta"   
"Okay" and she rushed off to her mother. She then looked back at the group of Hogwarts students who were staring at her by this time.   
"Sarah? But I thought you were…" Harry said, looking at her confused. "Never mind, I must have been mistaken." He started to turn away, taking Ron with him.   
"No, Harry…wait, you're not mistaken" she said suddenly, before she ever knew she said it. He turned back.   
"Then you are Hermione."   
"Yes…or at least I think I am." Before those words were out of her mouth she had two bodies, or maybe more on top of her. "Gerrof….I can't breathe" she said, trying to get out from under all the people.   
"Hermione where have you been the last couple of months. We leave you in Hogsmade and three months later you reappear in Kings cross, wearing Muggle clothes." Both Harry and Ron said shocked, giving her an up and down look.   
"What's wrong with my clothes?" She thought her clothes were quite nice. She was wearing a bright yellow shirt, and flower knit skirt.   
"Nothing is wrong with your clothes" Ron said hurriedly to patch things up. "It's just well.."   
"Surprising" Harry finished. "So where have you been?" Before she could answer she felt a tap on her shoulder and spinning around there was Mr. Jacob's.   
"Sarah, are you all right over here. Are they giving you trouble?" He glanced at the two boys. They didn't look like troublemakers, but with youth these days, you never know. They were the boys that his young son had called 'strange'. She turned around to face him, and the look on her face told him something that he had been dreading and expecting since they found her, she, for some reason, knew who she was. He knew this time would come, she couldn't be identity less forever. She did have some other life, no matter how much his wife didn't want to believe it, and it seems like these two boys were part of her 'other life'.   
"Mr. Jacob's, I think we need to talk" she said in a voice that didn't seem like her regular one. It was certainly a lot more serious.   
"Yes, I suspect we do. Do you need to speak to just me, or should Mary come over as well." He felt like he was speaking to an adult, not the child he knew.   
"It better be with all of you. We should go somewhere where we cannot be overheard as well."   
"Yes, of course." He motioned towards his family, who came over. Mary is going to devastated when she finds out. The five of them made their way over to a secluded bench. The two boys followed at a distance, he suspected that they didn't want to let their friend out for their sight.   
"Harry, what is it?' Mrs. Jacob's asked, sitting down on the bench, with her two children beside her.   
"Well Mary, Sarah said she has something to tell us." Her husband responded, sitting down beside his wife. She looked up at Sarah, who was neither looking at either of them.   
"Yes…well…the thing is…"she mumbled, fooling with the hem of her shirt, like she wasn't exactly she how she should continue, which was true, however was she suppose to tell these two muggles that she was..well…a witch.   
"Sarah darling, what is it, what do you remember?" Mrs. Jacob's said kindly.   
"The thing is, my name isn't Sarah"   
"Yes dear, we know that."   
"Its Hermione, Hermione Granger."   
"Hermione, that's quite an unusual name." Mr. Jacob's said. Oh, you think that's unusual, Hermione thought to herself, wait till you hear the rest.   
"and….and….and….I'm a witch."   
"A witch" Greta gasped, and shifted closer towards her mother.   
"You mean, like wicca" Mr. Jacob's said. He turned towards his wife, "It's one of those new youth religions." He turned back towards Hermione. "what does that matter?"   
"It's not exactly like that Mr. Jacob's" her voice was started to shake. "It's more like being a wizard I suppose."   
"Like Merlin" Andrew spoke up, his face flushed with excitement. "Do you get to wear wizard hats, and capes and carry around wands" he turned towards his parents, " Oh Mum, dad, I want to be a wizard too? Please?"   
"Andrew hush" his father said solemnly.   
"I don't expect you to believe me. It's just that…well...I thought you deserved the truth."   
"Oh Sarah…I mean Hermione…of course we believe you." Mrs. Jacob's said, standing up and pulling her surrogate daughter towards her. "I suspect you want to go home now?' Hermione slowly shook her head. "We shall go now, you can give us the directions in the cab"   
"I'll owl you" Hermione mouthed to Harry as they walked past him. He nodded in response, and watched them walked off. It was totally amazing.   
The car ride there was spend in silence. No one was sure of what to say. Andrew was staring at Sarah in admiration. A wizard, wow, he thought, maybe Mum will let her show me some magic. Greta was staring at Sarah with a look of fear. A Witch, was she like the witch who kidnapped Toto, she thought, remembering the wizard of Oz she had seen earlier that month. Mr. Jacob's was watching her, not sure what to think. He couldn't believe her, but she had never lied to them before. The car stopped. "This is it" the driver said. They got out in front of normal looking country house, with a garden out front and a white picket fence. Well, of course it was going to be normal, what did you expect a small cottage in the woods Mr. Jacob's told himself. A woman was working in the garden. She looked up as they came up to the gate.   
"Can I help......" She stared to say, but stopped mid sentence. "Hermione"   
"Mum" Hermione cried, throwing open the gate and running towards her mother.   
"Where have you been? We received an owl you had gone missing." she grabbed on to her daughter like she was planning to never let go. Then she noticed the Jacob's. "Who are these people?"   
"Mum, these are the Jacob's, they are the ones who have been taking care of me"   
  
  



End file.
